


A Little More

by helens78, Telesilla



Series: More [2]
Category: Black Hawk Down (2001) RPF
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after their first encounter, Eric and Jason finally have time to get together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little More

If Jason thought that boot camp -- _Ranger Orientation Training_ \-- was hard, it has nothing on the rigors of night shooting. There are times he feels disrespectful about complaining -- even mentally -- about the difficulty of the shoot. After all, they're not really under live fire, and at the end of the night's work, they can return to the relative comforts of the hotel and sleep.

_Fuck that,_ he thinks, as he shoulders his pack for yet one more scene. _If I'd wanted to be under live fire, I'd have emigrated to Israel with my parents._

When Ridley actually lets them go around midnight, it feels like being let out of school early and Jason finds himself looking around for Eric. It's been three days since that evening in Jason's hotel room and he's found himself thinking about the encounter a lot. So much so that Orlando's been taking to teasing him about the smile on his face and calling Jason a player because he's managed to get a girl in bed here in Morocco. All Jason's done in reply is grin mysteriously and look smug, which has the added benefit of driving Orli mad with curiosity.

Spotting Eric, he works hard to get the smug grin off his face; no need to let anyone know what's going on between them. _If there is anything going on between us,_ he thinks as he approaches Eric, who's talking to Bill. _I sure as fuck hope there is._

Bill spots Jason coming up and gives Eric a hard punch on the shoulder, then walks off grinning, waving to Jason as he goes. Eric, meanwhile, rolls his eyes at the oldest of the Delta boys and turns to Jason, smiling. "Hey," he says. "Long day..." And then he's wondering how to follow that sentiment up. _How do you ask a guy you've taken to bed if he wants to go there again when you're both covered in dirt and movie blood?_ "Want to go get a beer?" he asks.

"You still owe me one," Jason says with a grin. "But I want a shower more." Lowering his voice, he adds, "but if you bring a six pack by my room in about a half hour I won't say no." It's nicely ambiguous and if all Eric wants to do is drink beer and talk, Jason's fine with that. If Eric wants more? Jason's even better with that.

"Sounds good," Eric says. And half an hour's plenty of time for both of them to get out of costume and back to the hotel. Especially given the way the drivers here take the streets, as if there's no point to first and second gear and you're only really _driving_ if you're in third. "I'll see you back at the hotel, then, half an hour."

"Great," Jason says, with a broad smile. _Tone it down,_ he tells himself as he trudges off to find his driver. _No need to have the whole cast know what's going on._

A half hour later, he's wearing nothing but a pair of jeans as he searches through his clothes to see if he can find a clean shirt. _Looks like I really need to send my laundry out,_ he thinks, looking ruefully at the pile of dirty clothes.

Eric's changed into jeans and a dark grey t-shirt, and he's got a six-pack tucked under one arm as he knocks on Jason's door. It's hard not thinking about the last time he was here, but he'd better knock it off or he's going to be hard before Jason even gets the door open. _"Greetings, mate, I've got beer and a hard-on." Yeah, that won't look overeager or anything, will it?_ He shifts a little on his feet and knocks again.

When Eric knocks a second time, Jason's almost at the door, having given up on his search for a shirt. "Hi," he says, opening the door. "C'mon in. I was just lamenting the state of my laundry. Been so busy falling into a coma lately that I've forgotten to send it out."

"I'll try not to be too scandalized," Eric says. He grins and makes his way inside. _So much for not walking into his room with a hard-on. Damn, the man looks good._ "Just on the table?" he asks, hefting the six-pack and grinning.

"Sure," Jason says, trying not to stare too obviously at Eric. While Jason knows he's in better shape than he's ever been in, Eric is even more buff and it's hard not to just demand to be thrown on the bed and fucked. _One time and I've become this amazing slut,_ Jason thinks ruefully. "I've got a bag of crisps if you're hungry."

"What I want's something you don't find in a bag of crisps," Eric responds immediately, and then -- _oh, fuck me_ \-- blushes red. "Um. I guess that wasn't very subtle, was it."

"About as subtle as a pile driver," Jason replies with a broad grin. "I like that, because here I was trying to figure out how to say something like: to hell with the beer, let's just get in bed."

Eric ends up grinning ear-to-ear, and he turns right around after dropping the beer off, wrapping an arm around Jason's waist. "Bed sounds perfect," he agrees, leaning in and pressing his lips hard against Jason's.

Not even bothering to speak, Jason kisses Eric back with a degree of hunger that surprises him, even knowing how badly he wants this. _What are we going to do this time?_ he wonders as he continues to devour Eric's mouth.

There's nothing hesitant about either of them this time, and Eric pulls Jason in close, pressing his erection against Jason's hip. He bites at Jason's lower lip, moaning just a little.

Grinding back against Eric, Jason wonders if they're even going to make it into the bed room. "Feel like a horny teenager," he mutters when they finally tear their mouths apart. "Want you," he adds before nuzzling Eric's neck. Eric's skin smells good and Jason can't resist nibbling at it.

Eric laughs. "I was -- mm, God, feels good -- was just thinking that. Horny teenagers." He grins like crazy, then, and starts sinking to his knees. "Want me to show you what I spent my teenage years doing?"

The sight of Eric on his knees causes Jason to catch his breath. "Yeah," he growls, less worried about being demanding than he was the other night. "Show me."

_Oh, goddamn, that voice..._ Eric brings both hands up, and then, reconsidering, leaves them on Jason's hips. He flicks his tongue over his lips and catches Jason's fly with his teeth, working the button loose. Once he's got the first button, he realizes Jason's in button-fly jeans instead of ones with zippers, and he grins, getting a firmer bite on the material and tugging hard. Buttons pop loose one by one, all but the last two of them, and Eric nuzzles in, nose brushing against dark curls as he uses tongue and teeth to work the last buttons free.

_Damn. This is harder than it used to be._ Eric curses softly and gets his grip set again, tugging lightly and then harder, making no progress at first. _For Christ's sake._ One more sharp tug and he's got it, buttons coming free, and he all but dives face-first into Jason's jeans, tongue searching past material for Jason's cock.

"God," Jason says, startled and impressed at Eric's eagerness and skill. "You're fucking amazing," he adds, suddenly wanting to reach down and tangle his fingers in Eric's hair as Eric gets the last of the buttons undone. Then Eric's tongue is busy and Jason goes from being embarrassed at his lack of underwear to being damn glad he didn't bother.

Pushing his jeans down a little to make it easier, Jason can't help brushing a hand across Eric's cheek. "Good," he says. "So good." _And why I want to say "good boy" I don't know._

"Oh, _hell_ yes," Eric agrees breathlessly, and as soon as Jason's jeans are down far enough that his cock's completely free, he opens his mouth wide and starts swallowing him down, inch after inch until he's almost choking.

The sound Jason makes is somewhere between a gasp and a grunt, but he's not at all worried about sounding like an idiot. No one's ever been this eager to get Jason's cock in their mouth; Eric's going down on him like a starving man, and now Jason can't resist the urge to get his fingers in that hair. He's as gentle as he can be under the circumstances, sliding his fingers through Eric's dark hair instead of just grabbing on, but he can't help thrusting his hips just a little in an attempt to get more of his cock into that amazing mouth.

Eric's hands dig into Jason's hips. He's not trying to stop Jason from moving; if anything, he's tugging Jason forward, trying to get Jason to fuck his mouth harder. Christ, but the man tastes good, and right at the moment Eric thinks he could choke and feel Jason's come spilling over his lips and it still wouldn't be enough. Nowhere near it.

Eric's encouragement is enough to break Jason out of what little reserve he was holding onto and now he tightens his fingers in Eric's hair and pulls Eric down onto his cock. It's incredible, this feeling that he can let go and just fuck Eric's mouth as hard as he wants to, so it's not too surprising when, after just a few more thrusts, Jason's coming hard with a loud moan.

It's been a while since Eric was down on his knees for someone having his mouth fucked this way, and he does end up choking. But it's only for a moment, and as soon as he manages to swallow the first mouthful of Jason's come, he's diving back, licking and sucking every drop down, slowing his pace as Jason's cock finally stops pulsing and Eric can tell he's getting sensitive.

"God," Jason murmurs, leaning on Eric's shoulders as he tries to catch his breath. "Fuck, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" He feels a little guilty now; even if it was one of the better orgasms of his life, that's no reason to choke the man who gave it to him.

"Sorry?" Eric croaks, glancing up at Jason. "Jesus, mate, don't be sorry." He comes to his feet, gets a hand behind Jason's neck and kisses him all over again. "Christ, you're amazing."

After kissing Eric back eagerly, Jason leans back a little to look the other man in the eyes. "You didn't mind? I was afraid I was being too rough."

"No, it was great," Eric says, grinning and trying not to drop his eyes or start blushing. "I liked it that rough." He grabs Jason's hand and presses it between his legs. "Liked it a lot," he says, grinding forward.

"Yeah?" Jason growls, grinding his hand against Eric's sizable erection, as Eric's words seem to almost echo in his mind. _Fuck, I'll bet he could take a lot of rough,_ Jason thinks, pressing harder. "How rough?" he asks.

"I don't know," Eric admits, teeth coming together as Jason keeps pressing. "Still feels good like that, though..."

"Come on, then," Jason says, leading the way to the bedroom. "Let me do something about that." Once they're near the bed, Jason begins to unbutton Eric's shirt, leaning in to kiss and nip at the exposed skin. "Tell me if it's too much," he mumbles before biting carefully at one of Eric's nipples.

"_Nnn._" Eric reaches up, at first not sure if he's going to push Jason back -- by the time his hand's rubbing over the hint of stubble on Jason's head, though, there's no way he wants Jason going anywhere. "God. More of that," he whispers.

Later Jason will worry about this tendency of his to be rough with Eric, but right now he's enjoying the way Eric is responding too much to worry about it. Biting down a little harder, he tugs Eric's nipple with his teeth, while his hand works to undo Eric's jeans.

Eric's over thirty and he's had lovers who liked to bite before, but he hasn't had anyone who made him want to lie back, growl and enjoy it the way he's tempted to right now. His jeans come free a little more easily than Jason's did -- partly because he's got a zipper instead of all those buttons -- and he groans as Jason's fingers brush against his cock.

It's a little jarring to reach into his partner's jeans and find a cock, but Jason likes it anyway, likes the way Eric's prick seems to almost jump each time Jason bites down on Eric's nipple, likes the way it feels to slide Eric's foreskin over the hardness under it. He's still not sure he's going to be any good at giving a blow job, but damn, he wants to try.

Letting go of Eric's cock for a moment, Jason shoves the other man's jeans down and pushes him back against the bed. "Want you on the bed," he says, not quite making it an order.

Eric's more than happy to climb up on the bed. He manages to kick out of his shoes as he goes, then squirms back over the comforter and pushes himself up on his elbows. "Right here," he grins.

The last time they were here, Jason really didn't give Eric's cock the full attention he now feels it deserves. "I'm a total novice," he says apologetically as he settles in between Eric's legs and runs his fingers over Eric's erection. "Any pointers?"

"I keep forgetting you're new to this," Eric says with a laugh. "Um... start slow, use your tongue, do whatever you think would feel good... don't be afraid to use your teeth," he mumbles out, going red.

_Teeth?_ Jason thinks, a little surprised. _I guess he really does like it rough._ What's even more surprising is that Jason's wondering how teeth would feel on his own cock. _Focus on Eric now,_ he tells himself firmly as he bends to run his tongue along the underside of Eric's erection in one long slow lick. He likes the way Eric smells -- like soap and something else that's just Eric -- and he's suddenly eager to see how Eric tastes as well. In spite of that eagerness, he continues to lick slowly and steadily, wanting to see Eric's reaction.

Eric's going to embarrass the hell out of himself at this rate. He wants to whimper. He wants to let out several very unmanly noises, most of which would sound a lot like begging once they were out in the open. He bites down hard on his lower lip and reaches down to stroke his hand over Jason's head. "Oh God, that's good," he moans.

"Yeah?" Jason asks. Before Eric can answer, Jason moves and takes just the head of Eric's cock in his mouth, sliding his tongue under the foreskin as he sucks gently.

"_Ahh--_ oh God -- please," Eric groans, and so much for not begging; he's already lost. It's not even that Jason's the most talented cocksucker Eric's ever run into -- he's not, though God knows if he's this good already he'll be amazing with a little practice --but something about _him_, about Jason in particular, makes Eric wonder if he could ever get enough.

Something about the tone of Eric's voice -- the desperation in it --drives Jason crazy, and if he could get hard again, he would. But no, it's better this way; it makes it easier to concentrate on seeing what else he can do to hear more from Eric. Still moving far more slowly than he'd like were he on the receiving end of this act, Jason lowers his mouth, bringing a hand up to work Eric's shaft.

"Oh oh oh -- _God_ \-- oh, fuck, Jason..." Eric's back arches, and he growls out a soft breath, closing his eyes. Jason's mouth on his cock, Jason's hand touching him -- he could come right now, just from knowing it's Jason touching him. But he's determined not to. _Not yet. Just wait, hold on... God, hold on a while longer._

_God,_ Jason thinks. _Holy fucking God._ Listening to Eric like this is one of the most erotic things he's ever had happen to him, and if there is such a thing as a mental erection, Jason's got one right now. He moves a little faster now, moving his mouth and his hand while sucking harder, wondering if he can wrench more words, more of those incredible noises, out of Eric.

More words are spilling out of Eric almost as fast as he can say them. It's almost as if he thinks he can keep himself from coming too soon as long as he's getting the need out through words. "Please. Fuck. _Christ_, Jason, need it. So good. More -- harder -- faster --_please_!" He bites down hard on his lower lip, growling again -- _fuck, so close, not yet, not yet_.

Remembering what Eric said about teeth, Jason carefully drags his teeth along the underside of Eric's cock the next time he lifts his head. He almost doesn't want Eric to come because listening to the man beg is so fucking amazing. _But no, that would be beyond cruel,_ he thinks, not sure he should like the idea so much.

"_Fuck_\--!" Eric reaches down, catches the back of Jason's head in his hand. "Too close. Do that again and I'll come."

The oddness of that statement is enough to have Jason raising his mouth off Eric's cock. "Don't you want to come?" He grins. "Or do you want to come somewhere else?" He's not sure if getting fucked will feel the same if he's not hard, but he doesn't mind finding out.

"Oh, God, I want to come," Eric moans, head dropping back against the bed again. "Just not everyone swallows their first time out." He tilts up again, looks at Jason. "What do _you_ want?" he murmurs. "Want me to come for you? Want me to fuck you again?"

"I want you to come for me," Jason says, not caring that he sounds almost menacing. "You can fuck me later, when we're both ready for round two," he adds before bending down to take Eric's cock in his mouth. This time, as he scraps his teeth along the shaft, he grabs Eric's hips hard, pinning him to the bed.

Eric's stopped giving a damn that he ends up whimpering every time Jason growls at him. He can't move, is barely capable of breathing, and as soon as Jason's mouth surrounds his cock, he's coming, gasping and clutching at the covers, eyes shut tight as he moans with every pulse.

Like most men, Jason's tasted his own come, so he's relatively prepared for it when Eric comes. _Not bad, really,_ he thinks as he swallows. More agreeable than the taste is the feeling of power that he gets as Eric comes; there's something amazing about knowing that he's responsible for making this big strong man gasp and whimper and moan. _Oh yeah, I like that. I want more of that._

Sinking back into the bed, Eric takes a while coming back to himself. He manages to blink his eyes open, and tries to think of something more coherent to say than _oh my God, that was fucking fantastic_. Or maybe _you're sexy as all hell when you growl._ The most he can do right now is moan anyway, though, so he does that and waits for his brain and voice to connect again before trying to speak.

Grinning widely, Jason leans down and nuzzles Eric's neck. "So? OK for a beginner?" It's not that Eric's left any room for doubt, but Jason wants to hear Eric's reaction.

"Christ, yeah," Eric breathes, wrapping both arms around Jason and squeezing him hard. "Fucking lot more than _OK_, mate."

"Good," Jason says with relief. He's back to being worried about his attitude with Eric. While they're in the middle of it, he has no problem growling, demanding, and being rough, but now that they're done, he can't help feeling concerned and -- to tell the truth -- a little unsettled over his behavior.

"Were you that worried?" Eric teases. He rubs his hand over Jason's head again and finds himself growling just a little. "Christ, that's sexy. Don't know if I've ever found a bald man that sexy before."

"I said it was because Mike Steele shaved his head, but in reality?" Jason confesses with a sheepish grin. "It's vanity. Orlando and Ewan and the rest of the boys can carry off the Ranger cut far better than I can." He tilts his head back into Eric's hand. "It's dead sexy when you do that."

"Feels good to you, too?" Eric asks, almost surprised. "Never had my head shaved." He runs his fingers over Jason's scalp again, this time moving his fingertips back and forth, caressing more than just touching for the sake of enjoying the feel of it.

"God," Jason murmurs. "You make me wish I could get hard again this soon." He wants to say more, but he's not really sure how to say it. _Will you spend the night? Will you wake up with me in the morning?_ But Eric's another bloke and Jason doesn't know if you say stuff like that to another bloke.

"Oh," Eric says. "Are you in a hurry? I mean, not that it's a problem if you are..." He goes back and forth for a few seconds over whether to say the rest, and finally sighs, rubbing his thumb over Jason's eyebrow. "I just don't want to overstay my welcome," he says softly.

"No!" Jason says, perhaps a little too sharply. "Sorry, it's just that I was trying to figure out how to ask you to stay. Short of just tying you to the bed or some such." He can feel his face get hot after that last bit. Although he meant it in jest, the image of Eric tied to the headboard is a powerful one.

"I think I would've got the hint if you did that," Eric teases. "Don't suppose you have rope handy?" The way Jason's blushing gets his attention, though, and he realizes... "Shit, I didn't mean -- I mean, I wasn't..." Except that it doesn't sound half bad, now that he's talking about it. _Oh, hell._

Jason wouldn't be surprised to discover that he and Eric have matching expressions right now. "Well I was just joking," he says, slipping back into Steele's drawl, "but I'm sure I could find something around here." He shakes his head. "Can't fucking believe I said that," he adds in his own accent.

"Do you -- do that?" Eric asks, voice a lot smaller than it should be coming from a man who's six-four on a short day. "I mean, is that something you've done with girls...?"

"No," Jason says, getting very serious very quickly. "I never have done anything like any of this. And I don't just mean that you're a bloke. I mean I never growl in bed or bite or anything like that." He looks away and then forces himself to look back at Eric. "I'm sorry."

"God, don't be sorry," Eric says. He has a slight moment of deja vu after saying it -- _have I already told him not to be sorry once tonight?_ "I like you growling. And biting. And fucking my throat 'til I choke and..." He rubs a hand over his face, sighing as stubble scratches against his palm. "And I never do anything like this either," he says softly. "But if I like it and you like it, who are we apologizing to?"

Feeling an intense sense of relief, Jason smiles. "The little voices in our heads that say it's too perverse or something like that." He shakes his head. "I'm not hearing them tell me that being with another man is too perverse, and surely if it's something we both want, it's got to be alright."

"OK. Good," Eric says, definitely feeling relieved. He squirms closer to Jason and stifles the next question -- _how much do you want?_ \-- figuring there's still no rush. _And I think we've covered enough hard territory for one night._

"Glad you're staying," Jason murmurs as he leans his head on Eric's chest and puts a casual arm over the other man's stomach. _We'll talk more later, I'm sure._ Right now he's comfortable and Eric is staying. _And that's enough for me._

end


End file.
